


The Beast of Honorton

by DefiantCandle17



Series: Geralt’s Poems [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: The Beast of Honorton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17
Summary: Geralt writes to Gaeton after HonortonRating warning for someupsetting references, dark themes and child trauma.
Series: Geralt’s Poems [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Beast of Honorton

You told me that the villagers betrayed you.

You told me they skimped on your pay, after you killed the Leshen terrorising their village

and then tried to kill you. 

All I see was the tiny face of the little girl 

Blotchy, puffy and red 

From crying

and screaming

Who 

You let live 

Because she reminded you of your sister who you outlived 

All I could think of was what she saw.

What she was forced to witness, not because of the stinginess of her uncle, the Ealderman

Who supposedly cheated you

but because one Witcher, 

With the strength to match a werewolf and a reaction speed fast enough to deflect a crossbow bolt 

And years of training 

That gave you the knowledge to kill man 

And monster with such surgical precision 

Lost control

And killed the entire village 

Just because a few of their men 

Tried to kill you.

you faced what we Witchers all deal with

every day.   
  


Fear,

Prejudice

Ostracision

Hatred

You’d be forgiven if you were angry,

if you cursed them back and spread word to the other schools 

To never take contracts from them again.   


There’s a lesson for them to learn for cheating a Witcher.

After they risk their life for you. 

But not like this.   
  


Never like this.

I don’t have any clever rhyme or beat or verse to stick 

When I write this. 

I’m just telling you 

Of what I did 

To clean up your fucking mess. 

First the alghouls 

Who roamed 

The red stained and gory mess 

Of Honorton

and feasting on the guts

of the men and women and dogs you killed,

Had to be dealt with 

Then I gave the traumatised screaming girl 

Hugging the tree trunk she was hiding behind 

Shaking with paralysed fear 

As she clung to it 

For dear life

The doll that she dropped.

Master Freckleface 

Was his name 

It was the only way to get even a word out of her.

And after I took your arm

And then your head 

After you nearly killed me 

With your grenade and your steel sword, 

When I stupidly

Gave you the Chance to explain your case 

And time to drink your Swallow

I burnt your body to ash. 

And wished the soil lie lightly on you 

The little girl’s name is Millie

Not that you gave a shit what her name was. 

A part of you clung to that which you loved 

Made you human

I say you didn’t cling hard enough

But I suppose that alone 

Meant at least one girl 

Survived your lapse in humanity

Mille’s safe, in Oreton, with her aunt.

I paid her plenty of coin to make sure 

she had enough to look after her. 

Once I’m done, or when I have time, I’ll come to check on her. 

But I’ll know what problems she will have 

What dreams she will live with 

Growing up 

Because of what you did. 

And now the world harbours one more reason 

To hate Witcher’s 

Because of what you did. 

Soil lie lightly on you.

Witcher Gaeton, 

From the school of the Cat.


End file.
